A few words on a page
by Falling.Through.Wonderland
Summary: It's amazing really, how just a few words on a page can change the way you live your life, how an acceptance or rejection can send you down so many different paths. - A Kurt and Blaine series about the fragility of life and the power of words on a page, started as a one shot in response to the NYADA rejection letter.
1. NYADA

**A/N: I like writing things and got bored after the new episode so this is what happens :D**

**Based the afternoon after Kurt reads his letter.**

**Rating: PG 13+ I guess... **

**Enjoy!**

Kurt held his letter in his hand, shaking slightly, he'd read it already, he'd read the simple 'I am afraid we don't have a place for you' and watched as his world crashed down, it was amazing how a few words on a page could dictate so much. He had to tell his dad, he'd sworn to Finn to not say a word, he had to break the news to him gently.

But his dad was not the first person to come through his bedroom door, Blaine was, Kurt looked up at him with teary eyes, Blaine dropped his bag to the ground and Kurt held out his arms. Blaine climbed on Kurt's bed and wrapped his boyfriend up in a hug, he kissed the top of his head, "Hey sweetie," Blaine whispered.

"I-I didn't get in," Kurt sobbed out and Blaine's face scrunched up in confusion, he'd been told earlier that Rachel had gotten in, he was confused to say the least.

"We all stood in the choir room, waiting to open our letters and I was mentally preparing myself to be able to support Finn and Rachel because I had a bad feeling about it and then I read that it was me." Kurt said through broken cries.

"It's okay baby, let it out," Blaine whispered as he held Kurt tighter, he didn't like it when Kurt cried, he never knew what he was supposed to do so he would just hold Kurt.

"I was arrogant, I thought that I could get in, Miss Tibideux liked me and I just thought that maybe I had a chance but I guess I've never been able to get something over Rachel Berry," Kurt said almost spitefully and Blaine pulled back and looked at him.

"It just annoys me that I worked so hard and I know she did too but I just really wanted this Blaine," Kurt said and Blaine frowned slightly.

"I know sweetie, I know and you really deserved it."

"Then why am I not going to New York?"

"Because clearly the universe wants you to stay with me," Blaine joked and Kurt let out a teary laugh.

"I just can't believe Rachel got in when my audition went so well," Kurt said distastefully and Blaine frowned at him.

"Blaine, I can't take you judging me right now."

"Honey you misunderstand, I'm kind of glad," Blaine said.

"Why? Because I'm bad mouthing my best friend? Because I'm going to be stuck in this cow town forever? Because I'm not ready to face either of those."

"I'm glad because you were half standing up for yourself, Rachel may be your best friend but she's never been subtle about her arrogance, Out of the two of you, you deserved to get in."

"She belongs in New York, she worked really hard for it," Kurt explained simply and Blaine shook his head.

"She messed up her audition, you didn't, yes Rachel worked hard but isn't it about time that you get a break?" Blaine asked rhetorically "You work harder then anyone I know, you sacrifice so much and for what? to be turned down for things you deserve, it's not fair."

"Blaine, would it be okay if I just cried for a little longer?"

"Yeah honey, I'm sorry, it just annoys me that Rachel get's what she wants," Blaine said with an annoyed voice and Kurt nodded as he snuggled down into Blaine.

Kurt's tear ducts didn't get a break as they worked overtime to pour out his emotions, Blaine rubbed his back "It's going to be okay Kurt, you're going to go to New York, even if you don't go to NYADA, you're going to burn brighter then this world could ever be prepared for."

"Are you insinuating that I'm going to annihilate everyone?"

"Only the competition," Blaine said with a laugh and Kurt looked up at him, Blaine smiled softly as he wiped away a tear with his thumb "We're going to be okay, you're going to be okay."

Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed his forehead and Kurt curled back down into Blaine.

**A/N: And done!**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Love Shae xo**

**If you're bored and need some reading material then head over to my fanfic page!**


	2. Graduation

**A/N: Okay so Chapter one was intended as a one shot and then I kept thinking and I thought, you know what, I can turn this into a series, so I did, I planned out ten chapters, they will all be based around how a few words on a piece of paper can shape your life. One chapter will be posted every week on a Monday (for America) or Tuesday (for me in Australia) **

**The ten chapters are planned but you might have an idea that I haven't thought of yet so chuck it my way, ten is just a number, it is just an outline though I would love to have an even number or a half way point such as 15 instead of fourteen of sixteen, just has a nicer ring to it :D**

**Okay so this one is called Graduation so yeah enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

Kurt looked down at the piece of paper and half smiled, he expected to feel differently, to feel elated, happy but as he looked over to Blaine all he felt was dread. They should have been holding identical certificates but other people's brutality had forced Blaine to be held back for a year and then here they were with tears in their eyes. Today was the day Kurt Hummel graduated from William McKinley High School.

At the end of the day, after all the hugs and shedding of tears, Kurt and Blaine were alone, sitting in Kurt's car out the front of the school.

Blaine looked at Kurt with an odd expression "How does it feel?"

"To have graduated?" Kurt asked as he tore his eyes away from the document declaring the matter; Blaine nodded numbly and Kurt searched for the right words "I don't know what I expected to feel but I know that I don't feel like that, I feel odd, I've finished high school, I never thought I'd make it." Kurt finished with a low whisper and Blaine understood, they had both reached low points that had made them re think the plausibility of finishing 'the best years of their lives'.

"You made it," Blaine said with a sad expression and Kurt nodded with a slight smile.

"I did," Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand, "Because of you."

"Like I did anything, this was all you."

"Blaine, we both know that if I didn't meet you when I did then I might not have-" Kurt let the sentence fall off at the end as he saw Blaine nod, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so glad you found me," Blaine said, his voice thick, Kurt let go of his hand and cupped his cheek, pulling him in for a long kiss over the centre console.

The kiss itself was in no way similar to previous ones, this one felt like more, it meant more, even if to everyone else it just looked like a kiss.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's as they parted, Blaine's lips trying to follow his, Kurt smiled softly "you know, they never lock up the school until eight o'clock."

Kurt felt Blaine's brow furrow in confusion and Kurt just laughed slightly "How many times did we get to sing together in the choir room?"

"Once," Blaine replied and Kurt just smiled.

"What do you say to one last song?" Kurt asked mischievously and Blaine just let out a slight laugh.

"Let's do it."

****************************Take a jump to the following year*************************

Kurt poured one last coffee, calling out the order as he carried it around to the delivery counter, the energy drained public servant took his coffee, handing over a five dollar tip, Kurt thanked him with a generic smile.

Kurt shot a look to the clock, he had just under five minutes left on his shift at the Lima Bean and then he would be off to Blaine's graduation.

If you had told Kurt Hummel over a year ago that he would be receiving tips from public servants at the Lima Bean he'd probably laugh at you, or perhaps shoot back a nasty insult but above all he wouldn't believe you. Though, here he was, doing exactly what you would have told him. Kurt didn't feel any shame working at the Lima Bean though, as it wasn't his only job, he worked at his Dad's tire shop as well as secretly working as a janitor at his old High School. None of his jobs were classy, especially the janitorial position since he worked side by side with his old choir teacher as he struggled to afford a wedding fit for Ms Pillsbury. The only people other than Mr Shue and the respectful parties that paid him was Blaine and his dad. At the end of the day Kurt knew that it was worth it, especially the times that Blaine would come with him to work and they would take the advantage of a completely empty school and a bullies locker.

Kurt smiled as he clocked off, emptying his apron of, fifteen, twenty, twenty five dollars in tips before hanging the apron up.

Kurt drove home first, going up to his room and placing the tips inside his fabulous leather case composed of pictures of New York, Kurt hadn't counted how much money was in there yet, he did know that he had over sixty three thousand in his bank account. Initially the amount sounded like a fantasy, which it was but with the three jobs and the four grand he'd had already it was pretty reasonable.

If Kurt had to guess how much he had just in tips he would guess around a thousand, give or take, over all Kurt Hummel had more then enough money saved up to move to New York.

Blaine had been working as well and over the summer alone he'd earned ten grand, though he worked pretty much twenty four seven but no matter what Kurt said he refused to hear it, Blaine was determined to get them both to New York.

Kurt smiled as he knew that their dreams would soon be a reality, Blaine had been accepted to NYU and Kurt was waiting to hear back from NYADA... again. NYADA wasn't Kurt's only plan, not this time, he had other options this time, less fabulous ones sure but at least he'd get a college degree. The Community College in New York had accepted him and he was all set to start there after the summer in the high chance he was once again rejected by NYADA.

Kurt tightened his tie and looked in the mirror as he added the finishing touches before running down the stairs, grabbing his keys and rushing out the door again.

Kurt pulled up in 'his spot' at his old high school/ work place, he made his way into the choir room and saw his boyfriend sitting on one of the chairs as he tapped his foot in nervousness. Kurt smiled and leant against the piano, "Red's a good colour on you," Kurt commented, laughing slightly as Blaine jumped.

"It looked much better on you, at least you didn't have to get yours altered so it wasn't dragging on the ground," Blaine said as he stood up and walked over to Kurt, his hands landing either side of Kurt on the piano.

"Could you imagine if you had to wear one last year? At least you had a growth spurt this past year," Kurt joked and Blaine rose an eyebrow "okay so you only grew less then five centimetre's, still that's a little bit at least."

"You grew over an inch though," Blaine pouted and Kurt laughed.

"Not in the places we hoped though," Kurt said slyly as he added a wink, Blaine took a second to click before pouting again.

"I like the size of your-"

"KURT!" cried the new comer, effectively cutting off Blaine.

Kurt looked to the door and smiled as Sam stood in the door way wearing a red gown, Kurt smiled and waved as the blonde boy walked over with a big grin, he looked at the two of them and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm interrupting a moment aren't I?" Sam asked.

"Not at all, we're just discussing growth spurts," Kurt said with a smile and Blaine had to hold in a giggle.

"It's nice to see you at least," Sam said awkwardly "I feel like I should go, Mercedes is already in the auditorium, they're getting everyone to head there now."

Blaine nodded "Right, I'll be there in a sec," Sam nodded again before awkwardly leaving the room, a promise to Kurt to 'catch up later' and he was gone.

Blaine turned back to look at Kurt, a laugh escaping both of them before they caught each others eyes.

"I am so proud of you Blaine, you know that right?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded before Kurt brought him in for a kiss.

Later that night when they placed Blaine's certificate inside a frame Kurt once again pondered how their lives were hanging on the fragile balance of a few words on a page.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this :D **

**Again, ideas? I want them :D**

**Love Shae xo**


End file.
